pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario
|} Lucario (Japanese: ルカリオ Lucario) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship during the day. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario using the . Biology Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. As Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Lucario Mega Lucario was originally believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Lucario are primarily carnivores, hunting their prey in packs, though was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet. In the anime Major appearances Lucario (M08) Lucario was one of the main Pokémon in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. He belonged to Sir Aaron and was sealed away in his staff for a thousand years. Ash later released him during a festival, and he helped guide him to the Tree of Beginning after teleported there. However, he sacrificed himself to save the Tree of Beginning. Maylene's Lucario Lucario is Maylene's main Pokémon; it was first seen in Lost Leader Strategy! with Maylene in their . Lucario used to stop the battle of , and . It was used in Maylene's matches with Paul, and . Riley's Lucario This Lucario debuted in Steeling Peace of Mind! at Iron Island. When and traveled there after being contacted by , they found the local Pokémon fighting brutally against each other and the other Pokémon on the island. When a crazed attacked Ash, Riley stepped in and had Lucario attack it with . Despite being a Steel type as well, Lucario wasn't immediately affected like the others of its type due to its strong aura. Cameron's Lucario 's evolved into a Lucario in Cameron's Secret Weapon! in a Vertress Conference battle against Ash's Snivy. It beat Snivy and fought against Ash's Pikachu in A Unova League Evolution, and won, but lost to Virgil's later in the episode. Korrina's Lucario Korrina's Lucario debuted in Mega Revelations! as her walking Pokémon. The duo obtained a in the following episode, allowing it to Mega Evolve. It previously evolved from a Riolu. Other Another Lucario that can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario appeared in The Aura Storm!, under the ownership of Korrina's grandfather Gurkinn. Minor appearances Lucario also makes a brief appearance at the intro of The Rise of Darkrai, where one is shown dodging a 's . A 's Lucario was seen on TV in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events! participating in a Double Performance along with a . A Lucario appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Lucario that can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Lucario that can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario appeared in a flashback/fantasy in Origins of Mega Evolution!. Pokédex entries . By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.}} . Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations The Lucario from the eight movie appears in the adaption. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Lucario is Hiori's primary Pokémon in Phantom Thief Pokémon 7. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, like in games, one appears under the ownership of Riley. Korrina has a Lucario which she Mega Evolves to help when and his friends were attacked in Santalune City. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta gained a Riolu Egg in Serious Training on Iron Island!! which hatched into a Riolu later on in that chapter then evolved in to Lucario in A Novel Test!!. Riley also has a Lucario which is his only known Pokémon. He trained it while he was on Iron Island in Serious Training on Iron Island!!. Cynthia's Lucario made a minor appearance during its Trainer's battle with Mitsumi. Maylene sent out her Lucario to take on one of the Galactic Grunts. In the TCG Other appearances Pokkén Tournament Lucario is a playable character for the arcade fighting game. Its moves include , , , and multiple variations of . Upon entering Burst form, it Mega-Evolves and can use the Burst Attack Aura Blast. Super Smash Bros. Game data NPC appearances * : Lucario is seen as the greatest rescue leader of all time, and his adventures have become legendary. While the player never meets Lucario, Alakazam tells the player that his goal is to become closer to Lucario's greatness. Earning 15000 Rescue Points will put the player in the top Rescue Rank—Lucario Rank—at which point the Lucario Statue will be displayed outside the Team Base. * : Lucario is the guardian of the . Pokédex entries Lucario away.}} |} |} away.}} away.}} |} |} away.}} away.}} |} |} away. They control auras and hunt their prey in packs.}} |} |} Mega Lucario |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Almia Castle (during mission), Capture Arena}} |area=Windy Prairie}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Evolve }} |area=Flower Zone}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Thunder Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice (Boss), NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX3}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |PalCity Lucario|Japanese|Japan|50|July 15 to September 2, 2007|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#PalCity Lucario}} |2008 World Championships Lucario|English|United States|30|August 17, 2008|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 World Championships Lucario}} |2008 World Championships Lucario|French|United States|30|August 17, 2008|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 World Championships Lucario}} |2008 World Championships Lucario|German|United States|30|August 17, 2008|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 World Championships Lucario}} |2008 World Championships Lucario|Italian|United States|30|August 17, 2008|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 World Championships Lucario}} |2008 World Championships Lucario|Japanese|United States|30|August 17, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 World Championships Lucario}} |2008 World Championships Lucario|Spanish|United States|30|August 17, 2008|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 World Championships Lucario}} |Powerful Tag Lucario|Japanese|Japan|50|June 1 to 22, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Lucario}} |Mega Campaign Lucario|All|Japan|100|January 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Lucario}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Lucario|Japanese|PGL|10|December 22, 2011 to January 31, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Lucario}} |Global Link Lucario|English|PGL|10|January 15 to May 23, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Lucario}} |Global Link Lucario|French|PGL|10|March 1 to May 23, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Lucario}} |Global Link Lucario|German|PGL|10|March 1 to May 23, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Lucario}} |Global Link Lucario|Italian|PGL|10|March 1 to May 23, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Lucario}} |Global Link Lucario|Spanish|PGL|10|March 1 to May 23, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Lucario}} |Global Link Lucario|Korean|PGL|10|April 16 to May 31, 2012|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Lucario}} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Lucario Mega Lucario Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|80|—|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Blaze Kick|Fire|Physical|85|90|10}} |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10||'}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5||'}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Follow Me|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |High Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10||'}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Sky Uppercut|Fighting|Physical|85|90|15||'}} |Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- power. It becomes stronger if its Aura cloaks it. }} |- |- |- and . He likes some of the other Attractions, too. }} |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher |link= and Ranmaru }} |- |- |} Evolution (daytime) |breed= |no2=448 |name2=Lucario |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Because of its debut during the Advanced Battle season, Lucario appears in its season opening, Unbeatable, which is set in Hoenn, despite being a Generation IV Pokémon. and also make opening cameos. * Lucario's English name was revealed on February 9, 2006 with the announcement of the title of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. * In , Lucario is the only one out of three Gem Guardians that is not a Legendary Pokémon. * In , Dusty wears a Lucario costume. * Due to Lucario's combination of Abilities, in and Steadfast only activates if Lucario becomes , or if the opponent has . * Mega Lucario has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Lucario appears to be based on the Egyptian god of funerals and the dead, , who has the head of an . Anubis's role in Egyptian mythology was to judge the hearts of deceased souls based on their actions during their life. This resembles Lucario's ability to see a life form's aura. It also seems to be based on an Egyptian boxer. is a sport that is believed to have origins in Egypt. The markings on Lucario's face resemble a mask. Name origin Lucario may be derived from the reverse of the Japanese transliteration of (a mythical metal) or (referring to its supernatural abilities involving aura). It may also involve (a subspecies of the ), , , lykos (Greek for wolf), or luchar (Spanish for fight). In other languages Louhkāleih'āu 路卡利奧 Louhkāleih'ou|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |gr=Λουκάριο Loukário|grmeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ru=Лукарио Lukario|rumeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name |ar=لوكاريو Lucario|armeaning=Transcription of English/Japanese name }} Related articles * Lucario (M08) * Maylene's Lucario * Riley's Lucario * Cameron's Lucario * Korrina's Lucario * Hiori's Lucario * Lucario (Super Smash Bros.) Notes External links *Article on Wikipedia *[http://www.ssbwiki.com/Lucario_%28SSBB%29 SmashWiki article on Lucario's SSBB appearance] |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Lucario fr:Lucario it:Lucario ja:ルカリオ pl:Lucario zh:路卡利欧